Impulse
by XxDreamsAreBetterThanRealityxX
Summary: What happens when Max makes one of her snap decisions? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic and I wrote it because I was bored and it was late at night so it probably sucks. **

**They're at Anne's house right now. Its in Max's POV. One Shot. I have one more thing to say: FAX!**

**Oh, yeah and a disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, that's all that needs to be said.  
**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

I was acting on impulsive, one of my famous snap decisions.

I ran up the stairs and into his room. Fang should be going to bed soon. He was downstairs playing Guitar Hero with Gazzy and Nudge.

I went into his room and lay down on his bed and waited.

I didn't have to wait long.

Fang walked in and I stayed perfectly still and was silent. He didn't realize I was there until he managed to pull off his shirt and threw it in his bathroom.

"What the hell?" He asked, startled.

I grinned. "Hey."

"I thought you where going to bed." Fang came and sat down next to me.

"I was but I wanted to talk to you first." I sat up and scooted over. He leaned back against the head bored.

"What's up?"

"I…I…You…" I stuttered.

"Max, you can tell me anything, you know that." He met my eyes. And I got all the courage I needed.

"Fang…" I took a deep breath.

"Max, just spit it out."

"I think I'm in love with you." I snuck a glance at him. He didn't say anything but his eyes widened a little and he stared at the ceiling.

Fang rolled over so he was hovering over me. "I'm glad to hear you say that." He started kissing me and this time I kissed back. "Because I'm in love with you too." He muttered against my mouth.

He rolled back over so I was lying on top of him and continued kissing me.

After a while, I started to get really tired. I tried to get up but he wouldn't let me.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked.

"I'm ready for bed." I yawned.

I was too tired to fight so I just laid back down and fell asleep on his chest.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought. I NEED**** to know. Come on, tell me. You know you want to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I took some of yours advice and decided to continue the story, so here's Chapter 2. **

**My friend helped me on this because I had a bad case of Writers Block.**

**So.....  
**

* * *

I woke up on Fang's bare chest wondering if I was dreaming. I couldn't remember how I got there. He pulled me up as soon as he realized I was awake. "Finally, sleeping beauty woke up."

"If I didn't just wake up, I would smack you." I grumbled.

"Why?" Fang sounded hurt.

"I'm not a princess!" I rolled over and got up and headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" He stood up and caught me around the waist. He pulled me close and started kissing me softly but his mouth got more urgent. I jumped up and wrapped my my legs around him. My fingers locked in his hair.

I moaned just as Fang lost his footing and we fell back onto his bed. Or at least I hope that all he did was loose his footing. Oh well. He rolled over so he was on top of me but he didn't stay there long. Fang rolled again and I hit something. The next moment 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC filled the room loudly.

I pulled back slightly and raised an eyebrow.

Fang grinned. "Don't tell me you don't like this song!" I rolled my eyes.

"So, why do you like this song?" I asked casually.

"No reason." he said a little too quickly. I walked over to his stereo and reached for his I-Pod. Before I grabbed it, I glanced at him and his eyes were wide. I scrolled through the playlist songs like 'There's A Party In Your Bedroom' by CashCash , 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship, 'Starstruck' by 3Oh!3, 'Addicted' by Saving Abel, 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz, and 'I Wanna Love You' by Akon stood out.

While I was looking, he had creeped up behind me and grabbed the I-Pod out of my hand.

"But, I didn't get to see the name of the playlist." I whined. He game me his death glare.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked coldly. I tried to take it away from him, like he was gonna let me. I got a mischievous look on my face and he looked suspicious. I leaned forward and kissed him. It worked, he was completely distracted, I gently pulled the I-Pod out of his hand and slipped it in my pocket. I pulled back, I checked the clock on the bedside table, it said 6:30am.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I told him. He sat on his bed. I ran to his bathroom and locked the door then I sat down on the counter. I turned his I-Pod back on and looked at the name of the playlist...MAX?!

I walked out of the bathroom slowly and sat by his side. "So, 'There's A Party In Your Bedroom' is on the playlist titled MAX?" I asked.

"You took my I-Pod!" he growled through his teeth.

"Wow did it take you long enough?" I gloated. "Anyways your playlist?"

"What about my playlist?" Fang asked irritated.

"MAX?" I asked fighting back a laugh.

"I, I don't know what your talking about." Fang lied. I rolled my eyes.

"I love the songs you picked out!" I laid the sarcasm on thick.

"Ok, ok so I have a couple songs on my I-Pod that remind me of you!" He admitted.

" 'Good Girls Go Bad' reminds you of me?" I growled.

"You wanted to know!" He defended himself. "But yeah a little."

"So I was a good girl until I met you?" I questioned.

"Yeah pretty much." He smirked. Before I could argue, he pretty much tackled me. "If you were a good girl, you wouldn't be here." He started kissing me, probably trying to get me to calm down."You cant stay mad at me and my amazing kissing skills." He muttered.

I didn't say anything and continued making out with him........

* * *

**Ooooh, whats gonna happen next? Follow my three R's. Relax, Read, and Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3Chapter3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"MAX!!??" Somebody screamed. "Where are you?" It was Nudge and she was right outside the door.

"Shit. I don't her to know I'm here." I whispered.

"Why?" Fang mumbled.

"Think about it, Fang. Look at what I'm wearing, and look at what your wearing. Whats the first thing she's going to think?" I was wearing a thin tank top and really short shorts. He had taken off his jeans sometime in the middle of night, so he was just in his boxers.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Now bye." I quickly kissed him and jumped out the window. I was in my room within a minute. "NUDGE! I'M IN MY ROOM!"

The door burst open and Nudge ran in. "But you weren't in here a minute ago. I was just here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was here the whole time."

Nudge shrugged. "Max, can we g-" Nudge was cut off by a LOUD CRASH and a long string of cuss words from Iggy.

"GAZZY, I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT WAS THE BLUE WIRE!"

"IGGY! GAZZY!" I screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"NOTHING!" They yelled at the same time.

Then I heard Fang laughing hysterically, which doesn't happen often.

"Max? Can we go to the mall today?" Nudge asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Let me see what happened." Nudge nodded happily and left the room.

I grabbed threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt and ran downstairs.

"What happened?" I asked again. Iggy was glaring at Gazzy. Gazzy was red. Fang was fully dressed and leaning on a table for support, because he was laughing to much.

Iggy was silent.

"Uhh...well...you see...we..." Gazzy stuttered.

"Spit it out."

"You better go see for your self." Fang said and pointed toward the living room.

Gazzy, Iggy and Fang followed me into the living room. I stared in bewilderment at the mess they made.

I heard Iggy and Gazzy try to sneak out, but Fang grabbed both of their shirts and held them.

"WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO!!!!???" The TV was exploded, along with the PlayStation, and my Ipod! "EXPLAIN! NOW!"

Iggy spoke up. "We were trying to build a new bomb to get back at Fang." He paused there, waiting for a reaction from him.

Fang glared at him then realized he couldn't see it and said, "I'm glaring at you."

"Continue." I said.

"Anyways, so were building a new bomb, and I asked Gazzy for the blue wire, but appearently, he didnt hand me the right one! Then BOOM!"

"How did you manage to explode the TV and my Ipod?"

"The controller was suppose to explode when he turned the PlayStation on. The PlayStation was too close to the TV. " Iggy answered.

"What did that have to do with my Ipod?"

"It was in the vicinity too."

I growled under my breath. I had so many things I wanted to do to them.

"Max, can I talk to you for a second?" Fang broke in, before I could do anything.

"Sure. ANGEL!"

She ran into the room cheerfully. "Yeah?"

I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Do whatever it takes to make sure Gazzy and Iggy cant leave this room until I get back, okay?"

Angel nodded happily. I followed Fang into the kitchen.

"What do you need?" I whispered.

He didn't answer, he just stared at me.

"Fang...?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure you out."

"What?" I was confused. I thought Fang knew me better than everyone else.

"Well he blew up your Ipod and you didnt kill him."

"...Yet." I muttered."You pulled me away to fast. Speaking of which, why exactly did you pull me away?"

"Because I couldn't wait any longer."

"For?"

He took a step closer, tilted my chin up, leaned closer, and pressed his mouth to mine.

It took all my strength not to wrap my legs around him.

"Max, I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I said quickly so I could continue kissing him.

"We need to go take care of Gazzy and Iggy." I murmured a while later.

"Ugh. Cant we just let Angel torture them?"

"Sure, if you want to clean up the mess."

"They wouldn't make a-" He paused for a second. He shivered in thought. "Fine, lets go."

"What took you guys so long?" Iggy looked in our general direction.

"We were...talking." Fang said.

"ANYWAYS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Iggy jumped at the sound of my voice.

* * *

**Okay, not my best work, but....**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR! CHAPTER 4! CHAPTER FOUR! CHAPTER 4! **

**So, in Chapter One, I said that the flock was at Annes house...yeah that was a mistake...they are actually living in a safe house that Max's mom found them.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Max...uh...we were-" Iggy started.

"Just save it. You guys are going to clean the bathrooms everyday for 2 weeks!" That was about the worst punishment in the house because the house was huge and we all had our own bathroom and our own bedroom. Usually I didnt make them clean their bathroom so after a while they started to get...well...they kind of got disgusting. I really didnt care about the bathrooms as long as the rest of them stayed out of mine. But it worked as a fantastic punishment.

"No, not the bathrooms!" Iggy and Gazzy yelled at the same time.

"Yes, the bathrooms. Iggy, you clean Nudge's, Fang's, and your own. Gazzy, you get Angel's, mine, and yours. I want them spotless and I will check them everyday."

"But, Max-"

"No but Max." My voice was like razor blades. I glared at them, daring them to try and argue again. Gazzy flinched and looked away.

I figured Iggy could feel my glare because he didnt argue. They both just sat down on the couch and stared at nothing.

With that, I turned and walked out of the living room. I heard footsteps behind me letting me know that Fang was following me.

When we were safely back in my room, I sat down on my bed and rested my head against the head board. Fang sat next to me.

"That was harsh. I like it." Fang grinned the grin that made my heart dance. "But why did you give Iggy my bathroom?"

"Because I figured you wouldnt want THE GASMAN in yours."

"Good point."

"Oh yeah, Nudge wants to go to the mall today." I remembered.

"No."

"Yeah that's what I'm thinking too." I really wasnt in the mood to go stand around in the mall. Plus, I had better things to do.

I rolled over so I was half way on top of Fang and kissed him. Soon, I completely on top of him and I forgot about the rest of the world.

Which would probably explain why I didnt hear the door open.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard that, and I knew Fang did too because he pushed me off of him so I was lying beside him.

Nudge was standing in the doorway, her jaw dropped. She looked also kind of disgusted.

"Nudge, we-"

"WHAT THE HECK?" She interrupted me.

I jumped up off the bed and pulled her inside.

Bending over, I looked her right in the eye. "Nudge, you cant tell anyone about this." My voice was gentle but stern.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to tell EVERYONE!" She went from horrified to excited in about a second. "When did you guys start going out? Whose idea was it? I bet it was Fangs. I knew he was a romantic person!" I looked over Nudges shoulder and saw Fang turn red. I was shocked for a second; I had never see Fang blush before. I was vaguely aware that Nudge was still talking. "Aw, this is so sweet. We have to tell-"

"Nudge! Stop. We ARE NOT telling anyone about this."

"Why not? It's just so sweet. I'm going to start planning your wedding!" Both mine and Fangs eyes widened. Wedding? I dont think so. "Its going to be so pretty. Black and-"

"NUDGE! We are not getting married! We are not telling anyone about this!" I practically screaming. "Fang and I have to tell in our own way in own time!"

"But-"

"No! Nudge, if you promise to keep your trap shut, I will let you and Angel go to the mall all by yourselves!" That was probably not the best thing to say, but I was desperate.

Nudge's excitement level sky rocketed and I knew I was in trouble.

"Yay! Thank you, Max. Oh we are so going to go to Forever 21 and Aero-"

"Remember, not one word." I cut in before she could really start going again.

"I promise, Max!" With that she ran out of the door.

_I promise not tell anyone either. _Angels voice floated through my mind.

Damn, I forgot about Angel.

"So, now Angel _and _Nudge know." I told Fang.

Fang didnt seem to hear me. "Are you seriously going to let them go shopping?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean what harm could they do?"

Fang and I shivered at the thought.

"Maybe if we could get Iggy and Gazzy out, we would have the house to ourselves." I grinned misceviously at him.

Fang smiled as an answer.

"IGGY, GAZZY!"

* * *

**What happens when Nudge and Angel go the mall? Where do Iggy and Gazzy go? What do Max and Fang do while their home alone? Find out when I write CHAPTER 5 after you review! :D**


End file.
